Dorin Rav
Dorin Rav was a young assassin hailing from a village near Cullis, which was part of the city-state of Tali.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.17 Dorin was slim of build, with thin, long-fingered hands. He was described as having straight black hair, a pale face with a sharp nose, thin lips, and alert eyes. When Dorin wished, he could appear bland and completely unmemorable with an unreadable expression.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.22-24 In Dancer's Lament Disappointed by the lack of real practitioners of the art of assassination in Quon and Tali, Dorin travelled eastward. At one point, Dorin found himself pursuing an elusive Dal Honese mage into a chamber in a rocky cleft on the Seti Plains. There Dorin encountered a Jaghut (later revealed to be Gothos)Dancer's Lament, Prelude, US HC p.9-10 - and the Jaghut's troublesome nacht. Dorin also found the Dal Hon mage in the chamber.Dancer's Lament, Prelude, US HC p.1-4 After a brief conversation, the Jaghut allowed the two to leave - after initially threatened to kill them - but only if they took the nacht along with them.Dancer's Lament, Prelude, US HC p.4-8 Once outside, Dorin was told by the mage that his name - an obvious alias - was Wu. The situation deteriorating, Dorin tried to kill Wu, but the mage was dissolving when Dorin threw his knives at the Dal Hon; besides, Wu was not even where he appeared to be. Hoping to run across Wu again, Dorin continued eastward to the city of Li Heng.Dancer's Lament, Prelude, US HC p.9 Once in Li Heng, a careless Dorin was blindsided and robbed by a local master thief, named Rafall.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.17-18 Injured, Dorin found his way to the attic of a stable - full of birds of prey - where he was nursed by a girl named Ullara.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.18-22 Once healthy enough, Dorin went to Rafall's office to ask him about the possibility of getting assassination contracts.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.23-25 Dorin was apparently given some by Rafall - including one which led to Dorin assassinating Denili Liejen Favathalven.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 4, US HC p.76 The woman killed was a great matron of the Favathalven family, which led to the assassination being investigated by Silk, a Li Heng city mage.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.25-26/29 Dorin again tried to assassinate Wu, the Dal Hon mage, but was fooled by another of Wu's tricks - greatly infuriating the assassin.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.33-39 Dorin allowed himself to be recruited by the thief, Rheena, part of a group - along with two other young thieves, Shreth and Loor. Dorin did this with the idea of getting closer to Pung (who had hired Wu into his service), so as to be able to assassinate the Dal Hon mage.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 2, US HC p.58Dancer's Lament, Chapter 3, US HC p.62-64 Dorin asked Rafall to find him a contract for killing Pung, the employer of Wu, so that he could assassinate both Pung and Wu.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 4, US HC p.76-77 Dorin then headed to find Rheena, who introduced him to her boss, Tran - a sub-boss under Pung. Tran, ever-mindful of a threat to his strength, asked Dorin to demonstrate his skill by throwing a knife right next to Loor's ear as Loor stood against a post. Dorin, having succeeded in this 'initiation', Tran told Dorin he had a job for him.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 4, US HC p.79-83 The job given to Dorin, Rheena, Shreth and Loor by Tran consisted of abetting the selling and delivering of military supplies - stolen from the Li Heng military - to the Kanese military, at an exchange point outside the city. The Kanese, instead of paying, used crossbows to ambush the leader of the Hengese thieves, Bruneth; Rheena's group of four; as well as the large Hengese crew of the river barge they were on. Dorin managed to kill most of the Kanese, while saving himself, Rheena, Loor, and an injured Shreth. These four managed to escape back into Li Heng. Dorin decided not to return to Tran, since Dorin was the one most likely to be scapegoated for the fiasco.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 5, US HC p.94-102 Disappointed by being ignored, Dorin decided to leave for Unta where he hoped the pickings would be better.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 5, US HC p.107 He was going to leave Li Heng after performing one last assassination - one contracted by Silk - of the priest of the new temple of Hood.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 4, US HC p.77-78 Dorin made his way into the temple but found that the priest was already dead. Dorin had a short confrontation with Dassem, the Sword of Hood, whom Dorin had previously encounteredDancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.13-14 on the Seti Plains on his way to Li Heng. Since Dorin had done no real harm, Dassem let him leave. Hood, speaking to Dassem through the dead body of the priest, praised Dassem's forbearance in not killing Dorin - as the assassin was, unknowingly, serving Hood.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 5, US HC p.110-113 When Dorin went to the agreed-upon roof-top to receive his payment for the 'assassination' of the priest. However, Dorin discovered that Silk - along with another city mage, Mister Ho, were not going to pay up, but instead intended to physically damage him so as to make sure that Dorin left Li Heng in accordance with Shalmanat's orders.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 2, US HC p.52-53 Before Dorin could be permanently maimed, the entire group was attacked by Kanese Nightblades. While Silk and Koroll - another city mage - fought with the Nightblades, Dorin escaped - but only to encounter more Nightblades. Killing several, Dorin was nearly killed himself, but was rescued by one of Ullara's raptors. Dorin, being severely injured, made his way - some how - back to the raptors' attic, but only because he was aided by Ullara.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 5, US HC p.113-118Dancer's Lament, Chapter 6, US HC p.127-129 Dorin was finessed into a confrontation with some of Pung's representatives by Rheena, but when escaping from them, Dorin told the representatives to send Pung to Hood's temple if Pung wanted to talk.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 6, US HC p.130-131 Once there, Pung asked for a private meeting elsewhere. Dorin, therefore, sneaked into Pung's compound and agreed to work for him in return for compensation. While there, Dorin was taken by Pung's lieutenant, Greneth, to Wu - who was pretending to not have any magical powers. Dorin found Wu shackled down in the catacombs under the city for his 'incompetence'. These catacombs were where Wu was presumably able to secretly conduct his magical researches and activities.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 7, US HC p.133-134/142-149 Pung ordered Dorin to assassinate Rafall - to prove Dorin's mettle and commitment.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 7, US HC p.145 However, instead of killing Rafall, Dorin only made it appear that he had done so. Dorin got Rafall to slip out of the city and to never return.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 8, US HC p.163-166 Under Pung, Dorin was assigned only small jobs that did not use his skills and training, so he became bored very quickly.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 9, US HC p.167 Dorin had a private conversation with Wu - who was still 'chained' in the tunnels of the catacombs. Wu was secretly planning some undertaking with the help of children - i.e., some of Pung's harshly mistreated urchins, who were forced by Pung to toil in the tunnels. The Dal Hon mage invited Dorin to be his associate, but the assassin - lacking faith in Wu's magical abilities - turned the offer down.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 9, US HC p.168-171 DL information needed Childhood Dorin's mother, when he was young, had once hired a fortune teller to tell his future using the Deck of Dragons. What the woman saw in the cards made her scream, waking the neighbors. Thereafter, Dorin had nothing to do with the Deck.Dancer's Lament, Prelude, US HC p.4 Dorin had lived with his mother while still very young,Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.17 but he was taken by his father - who snatched him from his mother's arms.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 4, US HC p.77 Dorin was then sold by his father to the legendary Talian assassin, FarujDancer's Lament, Chapter 14, US HC p.263 - who trained Dorin as his apprentice. While still young, Dorin had been chased by two armoured guards, as he had been thieving, into an alley in Tali. Dorin turned his knives, rage, and ferocity on them - handily killing them both - and was henceforth trained as an elite assassin by Faruj.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.16 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Quon Talians Category:Assassins